


Sunshine

by CustardCreamies



Series: Grace Raikkonen-Vettel [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Lullabies, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 03:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Based on an Imagine Your OTP prompt. Grace awakens at 2AM and tired new parents Seb and Kimi have to comfort her.





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff with my Simi OC Grace. I now have two versions of her. Child and puppy so I've created two different fics for this story.

“I am so tired.” Sebastian yawns softly as they finally get Grace asleep in her crib.

 Kimi murmurs his agreement. The little one month old is fast asleep. She’s never been any trouble getting to bed, then again they’d only adopted her a few days ago and it was still early days.

Kimi glances into the crib and smiles softly. “She’s perfect.” He murmurs, which causes Sebastian to pull him closer and kiss his head.

“She is.” He agrees softly, eyes soft when he looks at their daughter. “I can’t believe she’s ours.”

“Me neither.” Kimi beams at him, leaning up for a soft kiss.

Sebastian kisses him back and then pulls away. “We should get some rest.” He says softly. They had been at the track all day.

Kimi nods softly but pauses and lightly kisses the top of Grace’s head. “Sleep well little one.”

Sebastian feels his heart swell and he lightly kisses her head too. “We love you.”

Kimi grins softly and takes his hand, lightly pulling him out of the nursery and to their own room.

* * *

At exactly 2AM the baby monitor goes off. Grace wailing loudly.

Sebastian groans and turns over, nuzzling into Kimi. “Liebe?”

Kimi gives a soft sigh. “Kulta?”

“Please? Just this once?” Sebastian whispers, pressing soft kisses to his neck.

“You owe me.” Kimi mumbles, moving out of his embrace.

“I promise.” Sebastian replies sleepily, nuzzling into his pillow and falling back asleep almost immediately.

Kimi rolls his eyes and grabs his dressing gown, moving out of the room and towards the nursery where Grace is almost howling.

“Gracie? Hey I’m here, what’s wrong.” Kimi gently takes her out of the crib, holding her up and checking her nappy. It didn’t smell like it needed changing and she had been fed before bed.

Grace is still crying however, her lungs impressive.

Kimi winces and moves over to the rocking chair with her, cradling her gently and settling down with her.

“Okay okay. Ssssssh.” Kimi says soothingly, rocking her gently and softly beginning to sing.

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine..” Kimi sings to her gently, looking at her fondly as her wailing starts to lessen and she looks up at him with big blue eyes.

“You make me happy, when skies are grey.” Kimi grins as she looks at him, little fists waving and he lets her take his thumb.

“You never know, dear. How much we love you.” He continues, watching as she yawns and starts to quieten down.

“Please don’t take my sunshine away.” Kimi whispers softly, kissing her head as she finally falls asleep.

“They should call you the baby whisperer.” Sebastian’s voice calls from the doorway and Kimi glances up, smiling softly.

“She just needed her dad.” He grins, motioning for Sebastian to come in.

Sebastian enters the room and kneels down by the rocking chair quietly, looking at Grace in awe. “She’s amazing.”

“Her lungs are impressive too.” Kimi chuckles softly.

“I think I can tell.” Sebastian grins, watching her.

“Want to hold her?” Kimi asks softly.

Sebastian nods, grinning. 

Kimi gently hands her over and Sebastian cradles her, his eyes full of love for her.

Kimi watches them with a small smile and then he yawns, betraying how tired he is.

Sebastian catches it and he smiles softly. “Go on. Off to bed. I’ll settle her down.”

“Sure?” Kimi asks, another yawn overtaking him.

“Go.” Sebastian says gently.

Kimi nods and gets up, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian’s head before leaving the room.

Sebastian cradles Grace and moves around the room with her. “You’re very lucky.” He whispers to her, smiling.

“Kimi is amazing. He loves us very much. We love you very much. You’re going to enjoy it. You’re gonna come to the track with us and on holiday. You’re going to experience good times and bad, but we’re going to shower you in so much love.”

Sebastian kisses her head. “You don’t know how much we love you, Gracie.” He says gently.

Grace stirs a little and he holds his breath, hoping she’ll settle back down and she does.

He breathes out softy and presses another kiss to her head before gently lowering her back down carefully, keeping her little head supported.

He stands back up and looks at her for a second before he turns and leaves the nursery, heading back to Kimi.

The Finn is fast asleep when he enters the bedroom and he smiles softly, climbing in besides him and snuggling into his back.

Kimi murmurs and moves into him sleepily, making Sebastian smile.

It doesn’t take long for sleep to come to him. 

* * *

“It’s your fault!” Kimi chastens the little puppy in his arms on the sofa.

Grace gives a small whine and nuzzles closer, her little wet nose in his neck. She’s acting pathetic.

“Hey she’s not feeling well!” Sebastian says as he joins them, looking concerned at little Grace.

“Funny how she doesn’t feel well after scoffing half our dinner.” Kimi snorts, but he’s ruffling her ears gently.

“She’s got a tummy ache now.” Sebastian murmurs. “I think she’s paid the price.”

“She has.” Kimi replies, moving her so he can look her in the eyes.

Grace gives a small soft whimper and wags her tail slowly.

Kimi scoffs and kisses her head gently. “Bad Gracie.” He says softly, he can tell she’s not feeling well.

He gathers her back on his chest and presses another soft kiss to her head, before singing You Are My Sunshine to her. 

Sebastian swears in that moment he falls just that little bit more in love with Kimi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
